reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Dao
Dao Man is the spirit of all livings beings, among all living beings, humans have the highest intelligence and comprehension ability, Gu Masters are people who are in pursuit of understanding heaven and earth and experience the Great Dao. While mortal Gu and contain meager traces of the Great Dao, their immortal counterparts contain fragments of the Great Dao, the amount of traces or fragment size is dependent on the Gu's rank and path. Therefore Gu are also known as the essence of heaven and earth, a uniqueness amongst all other living beings. Dao is everywhere, it is the water that flows downwards, the humans that die from hunger, the trees that grow because of rain and fertilizers, all of these are Dao. Gu Masters utilize Gu and experience the Great Dao through them by lighting up fires, making rivers flow upwards, shooting out lightning, heal injuries... all of these are Dao. Humans nurture, use, and refine Gu, they are making use of the Gu's to display the might of heaven and earth. By living, procreating and accumulating experiences over generations, they eventually understand the laws of the world. After becoming a Gu Immortal, the aperture becomes an Immortal Aperture, and Dao Marks are carved on it. One could say that Gu Masters are nurturing "Dao" when they nurture Gu, they are using "Dao" when they use Gu, and they are refining "Dao" when they refine Gu. There are Gu Masters of all sorts of paths, cultivating all the different aspects of the Great Dao. Realm of a Great Dao The Gu Masters walk on the path of the Great Dao. The path that Gu Masters have the highest amount of intimacy is the one related to their Vital Gu, e.g. is the Gu Master has wisdom path Gu as Vital Gu, the Gu Master will have greater talent in the Great Dao of wisdom path than the other path's. Another example is, one's Great Dao of strength path realm was a Gu Master's understanding of the path of strength. Every advancement of a realm meant an astonishing upgrade in one's battle strength. It was because higher realm meant deeper understanding of the law fragments in heaven and earth. It allowed Gu Masters to refine new, better Gu Worms, create more killer moves and display greater dominance of their paths. Once a Gu Master becomes more powerful and gains greater insights in their Great Dao of a path, we can say that they reached a certain realm of that path, being capable of using powerful Gu's, abilities, and techniques related to that path. Attainment Attainment levels are like mathematics problems. By answering many mathematics questions, Gu Master can accumulate experience when mathematics get the correct answer, Gu Master will eventually understand the crux of them, gaining enlightenment and raising Gu Master's attainment level. With Attainment level of understanding, Gu Master can solve other related mathematics questions easily, and get the right answer. When Gu Master encounter very unfamiliar questions, Gu Master can also use their existing knowledge to answer a portion of them. The following are the Attainment of Great Dao realms = Foundation of a Gu Immortal's cultivation Once a Mortal Gu Master become an Gu Immortal, they had a Immortal Aperture. The Immortal Aperture is the Blessed Land or Grotto-Heaven, it is a small world that contains Dao in it. The Dao in the Immortal Aperture is a kind of Dao cannot compare to the Gu World of the five regions, it is only expressed in Dao Marks. Enslavement Path Immortal Aperture Take "Enslavement Path Blessed Land" as an example, it has the basic time path Dao Marks, thus it can draw in a tributary of the River Of Time, allowing the concept of time to exist in the Blessed Land, and for time to flow. It also has a rather large number of space path Dao Marks, thus the Blessed Land is large, even after losing one of the cardinal points area of Blessed Land, it still is very large. Land Spirit can even teleport freely. In Blessed Lands with few space path Dao Marks, they have a smaller area and the Land Spirit cannot teleport. It is most abundant in enslavement path Dao Marks, precisely because of these Dao Marks, "Enslavement Path Blessed Land" is helpful for raising Beasts-type, in addition, it can help in enslaving Beast groups that are similar in body structure to correlation of the Beasts-type, and can even promote the growth of Desolate Beasts. (Note : this explanation based on Fang Yuan's Hu Immortal Blessed Land) Time Path Immortal Aperture Take "Time Path Blessed Land" as example, it is most numerous in time path Dao Marks, thus the time based resources are very abundant. One day in the outside world is thirty-three days in the "Time Path Blessed Land". It has the least earth path Dao Marks, thus there are no mountains in "Time Path Blessed Land", and the soil is infertile as well. In terms of space path Dao Marks, it is only ordinary, in total, the area is not large, but the sky is very high. (Note : this explanation based on Tai Bai Yun Sheng's Tai Bai Blessed Land) Immortal Aperture's Heavenly Power Blessed Lands are a small world, they can restrict enemies and seal their mortal Gu Worms. The reason is because of the large number of Dao Marks in the Blessed Land, it is like a pond. Mortal Gu contain traces of Dao, they are like drops of water, sparks of fire. One drop of water entering the pond would be fused into it easily. One spark of fire entering the pond will get extinguished easily. Thus, once the Dao Marks in the Blessed Land are activated, the heavenly power would be enforced and mortal Gu would lose effect. As for Immortal Gu, they are unrestricted by Blessed Lands. Because Immortal Gu are the law fragments, they are unique entities, just like a rock. When a rock is tossed into a pond, no matter how the surface ripples, the entry of the rock cannot be stopped. But although it cannot be sealed, it can be suppressed. When an Immortal Gu is used in Blessed Lands to battle, its power would be weakened or strengthened by the Blessed Land's Dao Marks. Situation As for Gu Immortals, when they invade Blessed Lands, they would be suppressed by the Dao Marks as well. But Gu Immortals have an immortal body, they are fundamentally different from mortals. What are immortal bodies, to put it simply, they are bodies that have Dao Marks carved on them. When Gu Immortals invade Blessed Land, the more Dao Marks in the Blessed Land, the more suppression the Gu Immortal would feel. In contrast, the more Dao Marks on the Gu Immortal's body, the less suppression they would experience. Mixed Immortal Aperture A "public Blessed Land" is a Blessed Land that have been mixed together forming into large scale of one Blessed Land. Although "public Blessed Land" had a lot of Dao Marks, it was very mixed. "Public Blessed Land" has territorial advantage and it could caused the Gu Immortals to be unable to use their mortal Gu. But mostly heavenly power of "Public Blessed Land" could not seal Immortal Gu and immortal killer moves, because "Public Blessed Land" heavenly power was limited, it could not mobilize all of the Dao Marks. The "public Blessed Lands" have weak defenses, they are formed by numerous Gu Immortals sacrificing a portion of their Blessed Lands, they were pieced together. These types of Blessed Lands are very mixed in Dao Mark varieties, they cancel out each other and cannot form a cohesive strength, it is like having a finger each from five people, they can only act individually, they cannot form into a fist. (Note : Example "Public Blessed Land" = Jade Pool Blessed Land, Yin-Yang Blessed Land, Shi Huang Blessed Land and Iron Eagle Blessed Land. Based on explaining was taken from Dong Fang Tribe's Jade Pool Blessed Land) Conclusion Blessed Land that have a sole origin also have Dao Marks that are pure. If there are Land Spirits, they can expend Immortal Essence and mobilize the Dao Marks to use the heavenly power. Immortal Gu are the law fragments, there are Dao Marks on the Desolate Beasts' bodies, Gu Immortals have been mentioned already, Immortal Gu Houses are formed by combining Immortal Gu, while immortal killer moves are the fusion of many types of Dao Marks, they are an effect or great power formed from varying sources. Thus, be it the Blessed Land or Grotto-Heaven, the purer the Dao Marks, the harder it is to take down. Land Spirit, Immortal Essence, they are all to assist the use of Dao Marks. Dao Marks At the core, Gu Immortals cultivate the Great Dao, part of which is their chosen path with its corresponding Dao Marks. A Gu Master can receive Dao Marks through different methods but the two most common ones are the ascension from mortal to immortal, and the following the calamities and tribulations during the Gu Immortal's cultivation. The amount and type of Dao Marks received during an ascension are dependent on the path the Gu Master cultivates primarily as well as their understanding and attainment in said path. The amount and type of Dao Marks received during a calamity or tribulation is depend on the power or difficulty of those as well as of which type they are, for example, a fire path Gu Immortal will not only face fire path calamities and tribulations but may also face those of a different path and therefore acquire Dao Marks of different paths. Battle Strength Dao Marks are concentrated in the living aperture of a Gu Immortal and influence the amplification or the reduction of a Gu's effect, for example, a Gu Immortal with lots of fire path Dao Marks will have a greater effect when using a fire path Gu but also faces a greater reduction of power or a lesser effectiveness when using a water path Gu (to the point that the effect is even weaker than when a mortal Gu Master uses it). Paths A path is a part or an aspect of the Great Dao which was painstakingly explored by Gu Masters walking down an unknown and oftentimes perilous path which is later over generations changed and refined. To be able to be called a path it has to have a clear 'direction like an element (fire), a prospect of reality (time) or life (blood), or a specific effect (transformation). Furthermore, the path needs to cover the basic aspects like attack, defense, healing, movement, storage, and investigation. But even then with each passing generation, old and obsolete paths decline and are forgotten, this can have various reasons like the decline of a Gu refinement material or the emergence of a new and a more effective path. Every path has its strengths and weaknesses and can to some degree emulate tactics or characteristics of other paths, for example, most paths have a means of attack, defense, healing, movement, storage or investigation regardless of their specialties. Due to the amount of work and effort that goes into cultivating, accumulating attainment and becoming proficient in a path, Gu Masters generally cultivate only one primary (main) path and one secondary path on the side, but of course, there are numerous exceptions to this 'rule'. Especially after ascending to immortal status, Gu Immortals have to keep their Immortal Aperture's Dao Mark composition in mind, because Dao Marks can interfere with each other it's best to focus and specialize in one path. Gu Immortals who have reached a certain level of cultivation and accumulated experiences in the path they cultivate, would have "senses" that tell them about minute details and aspects concerning their path, for example, refinement path Gu Immortals refinement abilities would rise sharply, when refining Gu, and they would be able to sense minute details. For fire path Gu Immortals, they would have a certain sense towards fire path Immortal Gu and desolate beasts. For wisdom path Gu Immortals, even without using any Gu, their own deduction abilities would be very strong. As for luck path Gu Immortals, they would have some sensation towards their own luck or the luck around them. Sub-Paths are paths that developed from an already existing path and focus even more intently on one specific aspect of the path they originated from. (Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, these were the five most mainstream paths, they were even more popular than cloud path and sound path. Strength path and qi path were much less so.) Trivia * Realm of a Great Dao's heading section: Chapter 687 * Heading section of Dao and Foundation of a Gu Immortal's cultivation: chapter 821. * Attainment's heading section: Chapter 916